


Found You Again

by Captain_Kiri_Storm



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Black Knights are Assholes, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Evil Snoke, F/M, Force-Sensitive Hux, Healing, Heart-broken Kylo Ren, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame the Hutts, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnant Hux, Recovery, Sith Shenanigans, Slow Burn, This Made Kylo Go to the Light, post-TFA, slave Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 18,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the disappearance of a certain General Hux, a heart-broken Kylo Ren returned to the Resistance. He's learned the hard way that the Dark Side leads to pain, loss, and suffering. Hux was punished for Kylo's failures at Starkiller Base. What Snoke didn't know, or chose to ignore, was that Hux wasn't all human.</p><p>He was carrying Kylo Ren's child.</p><p>Three years later, Kylo and Rey come to an out of the way Outer Rim planet on orders of General Leia. Their mission? Obtain supplies from the reclusive Black Knights. </p><p>The first thing Kylo notices is a girl with his hair and Hux's eyes. The next is sitting at the foot of Lord Teyris himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Only Takes a Second

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: SLOW UPDATES!

It only took a second for everything to change.

It had just started out as a typical meeting with the Supreme Leader. Nothing unusual, minus the contingent of stormtroopers. Kylo had wondered if there had been another attempt on the Supreme Leader's life. He hadn't known... hadn't know what the punishment for his failure with Starkiller would be. He'd thought there would just been a punishment to him, not to Hux. Not to a life that was innocent...

Kylo had been reeling from what Hux had whispered to him in the medical bay of the _Finalizer_. Hux had told him what he was before they started their relationship. Hux wasn't all human. He had a secondary gender, something that was pretty common around Arkanis. Not even Hux knew his own biology. But they had been careful, because Hux could have children. It was something they had talked about in spare moments. And then...the unthinkable happened. Hux got pregnant. And he'd wanted to keep it.

The troopers had rushed them half-way through. Kylo fought as valiantly as he could, but in the end... It hadn't even mattered. Hux had been taken prisoner. Kylo felt their bond go dark and it had broken him.

That night, Kylo Ren and Dopheld Mitaka had defected to the Resistance. Something in Kylo had shattered beyond repair. The death of his lover and of his child had shattered him.

That was how Kylo found himself walking down the dusty streets of Amaal with Rey Skywalker at his side. Luke's daughter. His cousin. Someone Kylo had tried to kill twice. And Kylo had been cornered by both Finn and Poe. They told him in no uncertain terms that if _anything_ happened to _their_ Rey, it was coming out of Kylo's hide. Kylo didn't blame them.

_I destroy everything I touch._

He swallowed and walked ahead. "We need to stay close. From what I know of the Black Knights..."

Rey made a growling sound. "Kylo. I. Am. **_Not_**. A Child!"

"No, but Poe threatened to cut off my cock and shove it up my ass if anything happened to you," Kylo airily explained. He blinked the sun out of his eyes, glancing towards the low stone palace before them. Lord Teyris. Not even Darth Maul knew much about him, save that he was a slaver. The old Zabrak knew a lot about the local Sith Lords, even if he wasn't one. Maul said it took watching his love almost fall to Lord Vader before he woke up and smelled the caff. Maul had been willing to teach Kylo how to handle the Force, which was a Maker-send. Maul knew how to handle tortured, young Sith. Luke Skywalker did _not_.

"That sounds like Poe," Rey sighed.

"And then Finn said he'd throw me to the nexus."

"And that's Finn," Rey muttered.

Kyo stifled his smile. He remembered speaking to Hux right before their capture. A slight smile, an "It'll be fine", and a kiss. Nothing more, nothing less. Again, fresh pain stabbed his heart. He'd lost his child. He'd lost his lover and he'd never replace them. Hux hadn't deserved to be killed. His child, little more than a promise, had deserved a shot at life.

They reached the palace. Kylo shot one look at the brilliant blue sky overhead and shoved open the double doors. Rey followed him, one hand on her lightsaber. Kylo had broken his during the battle to save Hux. So he'd made another one and Rey crafted a saberstaff. Maul had been willing to teach her, too. Kylo had quizzed the Zabrak about his Bond. Maul, being an ass, had been as vague as possible.

_Damn Zabrak._

A young girl wearing a ratty black t-shirt that doubled as a tunic top stopped them. "Sirs?"

"We're here to see Lord Teyris," Kylo announced. He looked at the girl a little closely. She had shocking green eyes and fair skin sprinkled with freckles. The girl was slender for her size, but her slightly curly dark hair was bound into a rough braid. Kylo's breath caught. The child had the Force. And if nothing had been done... That was a disaster waiting to happen. Maul had been the one to tell them about that. The Zabrak was helpful...if you got his Mate to help you. Or his grandchildren.

The girl nodded. "He's waiting for you, sirs. Are you from the Resistance?"

Rey nodded. "We are."

The girl looked solemn as she considered. "My papa says that the Resistance wants to free the slaves. And my papa is a slave. But he doesn't look like me."

Kylo swallowed the hope that was rising in his chest. "Can you take me to Lord Teyris?"

"I can, but I don't like the throne room," the girl softly said. Her big green eyes made Kylo's heart wrench. "I'm not supposed to know this, but they make my papa do bad things to keep Lord Teyris happy."

Rey hugged the girl. "Do you want to be a Jedi?"

"No, I wanna lightsaber so I can gut that Sith bastard," the girl announced.

_And she's a Sith..._

Kylo tried to stop the laughter. "Lead the way, Miss..."

"Kyla," the girl shot over her shoulder. "I'm Kyla."

"I'm Kylo Ren," Kylo said slowly. Kyla? The female version of his name? The hope flared up again. It was unbidden and it would cause more pain later. But he'd been a fool not to miss her features...or the way she walked. "And my friend is Rey Skywalker."

Kyla shrugged and pointed to a door. "In there. I'm not going any farther."

"I understand," Rey gently said. She watched as Kyla scampered for another room. "I swear she looks like you."

"Hux is dead," Kylo numbly said. "I...felt the bond go Dark. He died, Rey. And..."

"The child died with him." Rey covered his hand with her own. "It's okay, Kylo. It's not your fault."

Kylo touched the scar she'd given him and just walked inside. The blaring music caught him off guard, as did the reek of drugs smoked in corners. The air was heavy with the stench of sex, drugs, sweat, and alcohol. It was like walking into a Hutt's palace after being stuck in the desert. The walls were painted blue by laser lights and colors swirled over in a light show. Half naked dancers writhed on a platform to the beat of a Kymhiran Temple song. Kylo knew of a few Jedi who wouldn't like _that_.

A powerful Togruta male stood up. "Welcome, friends!"

The din stopped and everyone turned to look at them.

If Teyris hadn't done that, Kylo would have missed the man kneeling at the Togruta's feet.

He tried to keep his jaw from dropping. Had to keep control. Had to let Teyris know that he wouldn't be hurt like that. Because unless Kylo had gone mad, Hux was kneeling at the Black Knight's feet.


	2. I Cried All My Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this takes before Kylo sees Hux, the rest takes place afterwards

**_Earlier that Morning_ **

He tried to stay sane for his daughter.

Hux had given birth on the dirty floor of a Sith's palace with only other slaves to help him. It hadn't been an easy birth, Hux had lost too much weight near the end, but he had survived. And, thank the gods of cold space, he had been able to nurse Kyla.

Kyla. Named for the man Hux would never see again. It hurt, it really did. To think about all the time they had wasted fighting and they could have been enjoying each other. Hux usually wasn't a touchy kind of person, but he did like Kylo's company. And if the Knight wanted to have sex, Hux was fine with that. As long as they used protection, because Hux wasn't fully human. Cue one very awkward conversation over dinner. Kylo was not as subtle as he thought he was.

He gathered Kylo's dark hair in a messy braid before standing stiffly. "There are... _important_ people coming here tonight, love." Hux touched his belly again, almost crying out. He tried to keep this side of his life from Kyla. She was only three, but she was smart for her age. "I need you to keep away from the throne, okay?"

The young girl nodded. "Who, Papa?"

"The Resistance." Hux waited a beat. He'd told his daughter a few stories about a brave young Jedi named Kylo Ren, saying that he was _very special_ to Hux. Honestly, Hux did not understand his own biology. He had no idea how he'd been able to carry a child. "I need you to stay out of the way."

"But Kylo Ren--"

"Kylo Ren won't be here." Hux hated to tell her that the Kylo Ren he'd created wasn't real. "And you're the child of a Sith, not of a Jedi."

"But the Resistance likes the Sith, too." Wide green eyes, mirrors of his own, challenged Hux's.

The ginger man sighed and turned away. "Go help Gemma and Ketil, Kyla. I...need to get ready." The little girl nodded and scampered off. Hux didn't nee to the Force to tell she wanted her playmates. Hux numbly reached for his supplies. Even pregnant, he was expected to _entertain_ Teyris's guests. That meant he needed to prepare himself. Hux tried to keep it as clinical as possible. He'd never really enjoyed being finger-fucked. He understood why it needed to happen, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it.

There was about one cock Hux wanted filling him and it belonged to Kylo Ren.

_Not that he's ever coming for me... I'm damaged goods. I'm a pregnant slave on a backwaters planet. He...can do better._

Hux blinked back the tears as he reached for the delicate, gauzy garments that passed for his clothing on this forsaken planet.

**_Three Hours Later_ **

Teyris cupped one if Hux's budding breasts in his massive hand. "A shame you can't safely take me. I'd love to see what that prince saw."

Hux went red, but stayed still. "As my Lord knows, I was just a quick fuck."

The big Togruta laughed and ran the golden chain over Hux's back. The man tensed, but forced himself to stay still. All he had on was a loincloth that did little to cover his cock and balls. Not that Hux had any shame anymore. That had been purged from him by the fires of sexual slavery. As far as Hux knew, it had been a former Hosinian prince who fucked him without the protection Teyris required his guests use. Hux was something of a curiosity to the Togruta. He was a man, yet he could carry children.

Hux had no clue what type of alien DNA was mixed in with his.

"I see." Teyris smiled and motioned for Hux to kneel before his throne. The human obeyed, mostly to protect the three lives depending on him. Hux had always been able to feel his children through the Force. These twins, even though they were born of what Hux considered rape, were no different. He could not terminate without drastic consequences. Nor would he want too. As he'd told Kylo, you couldn't blame the child for the parent's fuck ups.

He closed his eyes and tried to will himself away. He wanted to be with Kylo, wanted to be cuddled against the Knight's powerful chest. Wanted the bites on his skin to tell the galaxy how much he was loved. But that wasn't to be. He was just a slave and he'd probably get pregnant several more times before the harsh life caused him to go infertile.

"My Lord, we come to you in an offer of alliance." A young woman, her hair in three buns, approached the throne. Beside her glowered the one man Hux had never thought he'd see again. Kylo Ren looked like he wanted to murder someone. Hux turned his head away. He was damaged goods. Kylo deserved better.

"Is that so?" Teyris mused. He draped one hand over the back of his throne and cupped Hux's ass. The man hissed. He was still a little sore from a few days earlier.

Kylo's eyes flashed. "What," he snapped, "is the meaning of this?"

Hux cringed. One good blow to the stomach and Hux would be heartbroken. Forever.

Teyris gave Kylo a long look. "I am merely enjoying my property."

"Did you get him pregnant, too?" Kylo snapped.

"No, a Hosninan did that," Teyris explained. He wrapped his fingers in Hux's long hair. Hux silently pleaded with Kylo to back off. He'd come... "He is only good for sex, _Ben_."

That did it.

Fury flashed in Kylo's dark eyes. They went yellow, tinged with blood red. A green lightsaber was out, hissing in the cool air, before anybody could stop it. Teyris slowly stood up. He seemed to be chuckling, laughing at the enraged human.

Hux had to stop this before it derailed completely. He stood up as fast as he could and lurched down the dais. Kylo doused his blade, as expected, and grabbed Hux with the Force. He tried to keep himself from flinching as the Knight wrapped him in strong arms. Hux was panting a little, and shaking, but he forced himself to remain calm as the Knight buried his face in the crook of his shoulder.

"I'm going to kill him," Kylo promised.

"No." Hux drew back, hoping Kylo understood.

"My daughter..."

"Take her with you," Hux softly said. "I understand--"

"I see you two now each other," Teyris drawled. "Now will someone explain what the fuck is going on here?!"


	3. What Are You To Him?

The skinny red haired slave clung to Kylo like he was a drowning man.

Finn said Poe had done that after he'd been tortured by Kylo Ren. That he had been desperate for someone-- _anyone_ \--to make him feel better. And he hadn't really cared who made him feel better. Just that he wanted too and that Finn was big and warm. Later, Rey joined in that little group. It was a little strange at first. Mostly because Poe had some scars that he wasn't comfortable about showing. She got the story from Ryder Fett, one of the transporter pilots. Poe had been part of a group of pilots captured by Zyggerian slave traders. It hadn't gone well for the man.

Rey approached the throne, trying to ignore Kylo and the slave. "Your Lordship--"

"Tell me," Teyris interrupted, "what's in it for me if Leia _does_ win the war? The Jedi killed us in the past. Not even apprentices were spared!"

Rey closed her eyes and tried to channel her inner Luke Skywalker. Even Darth Maul calmed himself when he needed to. Rey wondered why Kylo thought he was exempt from the general thing. Maybe because he was the son of Leia Organa...? "Because General Organa doesn't kill children, my Lord. The Resistance also tries to withhold judgement until we have solid evidence. There are Sith in our ranks."

"And Shadow Knights." Kylo frowned as he ran a hand over the slave's swollen belly. Rey tried to avert her eyes. The man was almost totally naked. She just wished Kylo would wrap the man in a cloak or something. He had to be cold and she didn't want to look at his naked body anymore than she had too. "This...slave..."

"Is of great curiosity to me." Teyris sat down again and crossed his legs. Rey grimaced. Here they went again! The last thing they needed to do was get wrapped up talking about slaves. Yes, the slave was pitiful. He was skinny and he was pregnant. But he wasn't much use to the Resistance! "How can a _man_ bear children?"

Kylo actually ground his teeth. "Because he's from pfassking Arkanis!"

_Which means **nothing** if you're this far Outer Rim, dumb ass!_

Teyris gave Kylo a long look. "Do you wish--"

"To take him off of your hands?" Kylo shoved the slave down. He staggered and Rey caught him with the Force. The slave gave her a grateful look. She noticed when he covered his belly with his hands. It was as if he wanted to try and keep his belly covered so that nothing could hurt the lives growing inside. "Yes! Yes, I do!"

"But not at the expense of our alliance." Rey kept her tone sharp, glaring at Kylo. What was it...? Oh... What if this was the man...? She had no idea, though, and wasn't about to breach the question. Not with Kylo pacing and shaking his head like a distressed Zabrak.

"I don't pfassking care!" Kylo snapped.

Teyris, damn him, laughed. "It seems we are at an impasse."

"No," Rey muttered, "You and _Ren_ are at an impasse. I am still willing to negotiate."

The slave looked at his feet and slid closer to Kylo. The Sith reached out his hand and bundled the skinny ginger into his side. Then, as if on afterthought, he wrapped the man in his outer cloak. The slave's eyes widened and he seemed to shrink into the worn material. Rey tried to ignore them. Yes, those two were idiots.

Teyris laughed lightly. "That doesn't matter right now. A feast! Slave, up here! And drop the cloak."

The slave blanched as he obeyed. Rey backed up, watching as various slave scurried around. They grabbed long trestle tables and started laying them out in the center of the big room. Teyris nodded to a few of the musicians. They started up and eerie, haunting tune. The slave, no longer bright red, dropped the loincloth and went into a gyrating dance. Rey looked away. Kylo, she noticed, was fuming. He seemed to be pacing in front of the dais, the fury rolling off of him in waves.

Rey touched his forearm. "You need to calm down."

"Calm down?" Kylo snarled. "Calm _down_?! What if that was Finn, or gods forbid, _Po_ e up there? Would you still be telling me to _calm down_?!"

_Clearly, he lacks patience._

"There's a reason why I'm on this trip with you," Rey calmly said. She guided Kylo by the elbow to a low table. They sat down and both tried not to look at the dancing slave. "I can get him free, but you can't overplay your hand."

Klo nodded. His gaze seemed distant at best. "He-he-he--"

"Saved you after Starkiller?" Rey guessed. "Is Kyla's..."

"The word you need is dam," Kylo numbly said. He looked at the well worn table, despair written all over his face. "He was. And he's pregnant again."

"Because he was raped by a Hosnian prince," Rey muttered. She looked up at the stage, trying to gauge how pregnant the slave was. Four months? Maybe five? Enough to be showing and having his breasts swell. And since he was carrying twins...

_I don't  think he'd survive the birth._

"I can't leave him," Kylo managed. "Not...after I've found him again."


	4. Rest A Little On My Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is boiling over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Please comment to tell me where you'd like this story to go! I like involving my readers in the thought process
> 
> As a second note: Every other day updates until I finish One Man's Mess is Another Man's Treasure. If you like a/b/o stories, check it out! For some good old Rexsoka chaos... I have Shattered Peace. Also involved is a Darth Maul AU known as Master and Apprentice
> 
> But seriously. If you like this or have thoughts, please tell me! I'll get back with you ASAP
> 
> And as a word of warning...my Kylo in the a/b/o one is EVIL

Kylo couldn't look at the dancing slave on the dais. This was too much. Being able to _feel_ the man's agony through the Force made it even worse. Kylo could remember making Hux's favorite drink (mint lemonade) when he was pregnant with Kyla. The man had gotten cravings. And Kylo, who had done his share in making Hux pregnant, had fixed Hux's food for him.

_Did he deliver in this room?!_

The Sith didn't have to look at Hux to know the man's cheeks were red. Kylo had prided himself on being a considerate lover. He was usually able to tell what Hux wanted. It depended on his mood or his stress level. But this...being forced to be in the same room as a naked Hux being forced to dance so that some bastard spacers could make fun of him...it hurt. It hurt because Kylo could feel Hux's pain, too. Could feel the pain that came from Hux's swollen middle and that his throat hurt. He'd never liked taking Kylo in his mouth. To feel that Hux had been forced too...

It was enough to make Kylo grip the table in rage. How _dare_ they do that to Hux! How _dare_ they take him and pin him and make him scream just to hear it... A dagger sharp shard of pain hit him hard. Too late, Kylo realized he'd been digging in Hux's memories. He'd made the man stumble. Hux, his underfed frame missing its usual grace. Kylo caught him with the Force, but it was too little, too late. Hux landed in a tangle of limbs at Teyris's feet.

The entire assembly looked at him expectantly. Hux hid his face and Kylo noticed the shiny tracks of tears down his face. Hux was _crying_. Whatever these assholes had done had broken him. Had made him less than a man because he was a pretty slave and Teyris was a dick.

Kylo threw all the power he had behind his suggestion. "Let the slave be. He's tired, he's pregnant, and he's hungry."

Cool yellow eyes met dark ones. "Nice try, Sithling," Teyris drawled. He leaned back in his chair, studying Kylo. Hux whimpered at the man's feet. "Now...am I detecting a Zabrak's touch? The traitor?"

Kylo gritted his teeth. His new Master had endured decades of pain and hardship, yet he'd come out stronger. He'd taken a hellish life and made himself a new one. But a young dog like Teyris, a man spoiling for a fight, wouldn't see that. He'd only see Maul's failure to kill Sidious as a sign of weakness. "He's no traitor, my Lord. But he has taught me a few tricks."

He held up his fist and let the sparks of lightning dance across his skin.

Teyris shifted in his throne. " _That_...is no trick, young Ren."

_So. **Now** he shows the proper respect. Asshole._

"I know," Kylo smugly said. He kept the lightning up, just looking at Teyris. The big Togruta wasn't the typical species for a Sith. Togrutas were more Light side breeds. But your species meant nothing, as Kylo had figured out. He was just a man, as Hux was just a man. Albeit a man with a secondary gender. "And I know how to kill you with this."

The look Hux sent him was heart breaking. A mixture of pain, fear, and hope--all rolled up into one. Hux was facing a birth without the use of painkillers here. And if he was carrying more than one...the complications could be devastating.

"I'll bet you do," Teyris muttered. He grimaced. Sith had pissing-bull contests and Kylo was winning. "Slave! Get that cloak and warm the Sith's bed tonight!"

Hux bowed his head. "Y-y-yes, Master."

He managed to stand up, rubbing what had to be aching legs. Kylo doused his lightning and met Hux on the steps. He wrapped his lover's skinny frame with his cloak, snuggling Hux into his side. The red head mewled. Kylo had him sit at the table and Force grabbed a plate from one of the pirates who had been hooting and hollering at the dance. Kylo was going to check with the Guildmaster to see if that bastard (a Weequay) had any bounties on his head.

Because Kylo would _double_ them.

The pirate said nothing and grabbed a leg of nerf meat from the communal platter. Kylo opted for a serving of mashed tubers and gravy for Hux. The man was starving and he needed something gentle on his stomach. Mashed tubers tasted very good, as did gurraberries. Hux liked both. Hux also liked the fancy stews, but he didn't want to make the man sick. Even if food that stayed on his stomach for five minutes was better than starving.

Hux whimpered and clutched Kylo's hand. "You...you can't help me."

He sounded like he was going to start crying, so Kylo grabbed him in a tight hug. He rested his chin on the top of Hux's head, baleful dark eyes _daring_ Teyris to say something. Teyris was smarted than he looked and brought in a pair of hounds to fight to the death.

Kylo turned away and concentrated on feeding Hux. "How much did they give you?"

Hux nibbled on the fruit. "Enough," he softly said.

_Pfassk...he doesn't have an appetite!_

"I'm going to get all of you out of here," Kylo softly vowed. "All of you."


	5. Damaged Goods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo tries to convince Hux that he's worth it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, MY LOVELIES! Life got in the way and went FUBAR before I could stop it

The course material of Kylo's cloak almost moved Hux to tears. Why was the Sith doing this for him? Couldn't he see that Hux was just damaged goods? This...life, Hux guessed you could call it that, had chewed him up and spat him out. It wasn't just the heat (though Saint Murphy knew Hux _hated_ heat), it was the way Hux was treated. He wasn't a person. Hux was just a toy that sucked on his Master's cock and was used to keep important people happy.

Still, the warm soup filling his belly did make Hux a little sleepy.

He was nervous to be sitting at the table. Slaves did not sit and eat with their Masters. That implied that Hux was on the same level as the rest of them and he wasn't. Hux was a slave. He should have been kneeling on the floor, waiting for his Master to grab his hair. It usually hurt, but Hux was good with his mouth and he knew how to hold his breath. Honestly, as long as they fed him, he didn't care. The babies he was carrying needed nourishment. That was why Hux forced himself to eat slowly. He couldn't afford to throw up.

Kylo kept the arm around Hux's waist. The red haired slave fidgeted. Whilst Kylo was well within his rights to do whatever he wanted to Hux, it didn't mean the man had to enjoy it. Getting his own release had gone back burner to getting his Masters off. It he didn't, Hux was well aware that he'd be beaten or held down and forcibly fucked. He enjoyed neither of those.

Teyris beckoned Kylo and the Sith stood up. Hux huddled in the cloak. It felt oddly soft, but it was just rough enough to keep Hux from drifting to sleep. If Kylo wanted to feed him, Hux wasn't turning down food. It might be days before he was allowed to eat again.

Once, that thought had filled him with anger. Now, there was only resigned acceptance. He'd eat what he could get and hopefully be strong enough for the birth.

Kylo came back, shaking with barely constrained rage. "He says I can keep you tonight."

"Master?" Hux softly asked. He looked at his feet, hands on his swollen belly. "I-I-I don't know if I can..."

_Please don't make me!_

 "I'm not going to make you do anything." Kind hands threaded their way through his hair, just the way Hux happened to like it. Still, that didn't mean Hux felt comfortable with being touched. He mewled and ducked out of the way. And then froze, his head bowed in submission. If someone wanted to touch him, Hux wasn't to deny them. He wasn't a person, he was a slave. Kylo looked a little concerned. "Hux? It's fine. Don't be scared."

The dark haired young woman rolled her eyes. "Just leave already! People are staring!"

Hux, who had had the humiliation beaten out of him, ducked his head.

Kylo seemed rather pissed off. "Do I look like I care?"

"We need the Black Knights!"

"You know, after seeing them treat Hux like this..." Kylo let the statement trail off.

The young woman looked murderous. "Kylo-pfassking-Ren! What the _hell_ are you planning?"

He smirked. "Wait and see, Lady Rey." Then those dark eyes turned to Hux. The ginger felt himself swept up in a tight hug. He froze, a little scared, but all Kylo did was rub his back where it always ached. "I'm not going to hurt you, love."

Hux nodded. Once bitten, twice shy. "Yes, Master."

Concern flashed in the Sith's dark eyes. "Let's get you in a warm shower, okay? You look dead tired."

"I'm fine," Hux reassured Kylo. Because he was still breathing, wasn't he? Didn't that mean he was fine?


	6. Lay Your Weary Head to Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey care for Hux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title comes from "Carry on My Wayward Son"

Apparently, Sith did not understand why multiple people wouldn't want to share the same sleeping chamber. Or why you put curtains around a bathing area. Or why you didn't let an obviously pregnant slave get so malnourished that Rey was worried about the babies. She would have liked to have access to a decent medical bay, but that wasn't to be had. She would have to let Kylo clean the man so they could look at him. Hux really and truly did look like shit. Three years of torture had left the man a battered wreck of his former self.

"Rey..."

She turned around and gave the Sith a long look. "Honestly, what more do you want? He has _lice_!" At least, on Jakku, it wasn't wet enough for long enough for fleas and lice to take hold. Rey had been parasite free. Hux, by contrast, was riddled with them. He truly did look bad. "I don't see why--"

"I have to rescue him and Kyla." Kylo set his jaw, glaring at Rey. Rey glared right back. "He'll--he'll die if I don't..."

A heart hardened by years of living on Jakku softened as she looked Hux over again. The man was truly broken. Whatever arrogant persona he'd had before Starkiller had been washed away, leaving the pleasure slave clinging on Kylo's shoulder. Rey had always tried to share her food and water with the orphan children around Niima Outpost. She could give this slave a little comfort in the same spirit.

"We'll get him cleaned up first." Rey opened up the door to their sleeping quarters. She crossed over to the large, sunken tub and turned on the water. She tested it with her bare forearm to keep it from getting scalding. The Jedi woman took a jar of scented oil (a quick sniff confirmed it was lavender--good to calm him down) and she liberally dosed the water with it. A few minutes later, Kylo came back with a battered Hux. The man was completely naked. He alternated between covering himself with his hands and looking up with hooded it.

It was one good look at his swollen belly and too-thin rib cage that did it for Rey. She might not have particularly liked the man, but he had gone through hell and he needed help. The man was shattered, too. He wasn't looking you in the eye... It scared Rey.

"Get him in the water." Rey grabbed her supply bag with the Force. Kylo stepped into the water, fully clothed, and started to lead a shivering Hux after him. The man mewled and jerked his head. Rey closed her eyes. She couldn't watch. She rifled through the bag before grabbing her emergency supplies. Namely, a protein powder and peanut butter crackers. She unwrapped the crackers and placed them on the bath ledge. Hux looked at them and licked his lips. That was also the moment Kylo decided to douse him with water. Hux flinched and wailed.

It was the brand that got Rey. A thick, black scar on the man's right shoulder blade. It would always mark Hux as a slave unless it was laser off. Kyla, as a small child, wouldn't have one. Not until she turned sixteen and it was legal for her to be sold. But she was just a child and therefore protected by the Imperial laws.

"Shh...shh... It's okay." Kylo rubbed circles into the man's bony spine, trying to get him to relax. "It's okay, Hux."

"Master!" Hux yelped when Kylo touched a sore spot. "That-that-that _hurt_!"

Rey shook up the blueberry flavored protein drink. It would do well to get Hux a little something on his stomach. "Make sure he eats this, okay? He needs the food."

_And it's likely he hasn't been fed in a bit._

The Sith helped Hux up. He wailed a little, covering his crotch with his hands. Kylo merely wrapped the man in a blanket. Rey passed him the peanut butter crackers. Hux wolfed the food down. The protein drink didn't receive quite the same treatment, but it, too vanished. Hux was too hungry to pass up food.

"Okay, can you sit down on the bed?" Rey asked. "I want to see if the babies are okay. You...don't look good." Hux nodded, a little stunned and drowsy from the bath, but he sat. Rey adjusted the blanket so it covered his crotch and breasts. The man really _was_ a red head. Then again, Rey was used to looking at naked men. Finn had no modesty. "Is it okay if I touch your stomach?"

Hux nodded soundlessly. He focused on some point out in the horizon as Rey got to work. She placed her hands on the swollen part of his body, smiling when a kick rewarded the slight pressure. At least one child was all right. But the dam...the dam looked like he was going to drop. Rey closed her eyes and focused with the Force.

"I can feel them," Rey announced. "They seem a little small, but I think they will make it to full term. And you're...five months along? Is that correct?"

"I couldn't keep track of the days," Hux whispered.

"Okay...so we'll just say you're about five months along and leave it at that. As near as I can tell, they are both boys." Rey sent a wave of calm over the man, trying to make him relax. "Congratulations." Hux smiled wanly.

Kylo ruffled the man's now clean red hair. "I'm sure they will be beautiful."

"Master?" Hux softly asked. He looked at Kylo, his eyes big and green. Rey felt her heart break. This wasn't supposed to be how it was. "Thank you for the food," he shyly added.

"Thank Rey," Kylo chuckled. "She thinks of such things."

"Thank you, Mistress." Hux clasped his forearms, his gaze downcast. "I...feel better now."

"But I'm pfassking tired." Rey plonked down on the other bed, giving Kylo a long look. "You take the other with General Ginger."

Kylo gathered an exhausted Hux in his arms. "It's all right, Bren. No one's gonna hurt you. Not here. Not whilst you're with me."

The look in Hux's eyes said he didn't believe the man at all.


	7. Old Fears, New Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sleeping arrangements work about as well as you would expect

Hux's state made Kylo want to cry out. The man was half starved and his ribs jutted from his skin. His eyes were sunken in and they darted around in terror. Kylo gathered the man in his robes, trying to cover the man. He was naked and that tended to scare people. Kylo had gotten over that fear during his own training. Snoke wasn't known for being a kind Master. Hux needed kindness and love. Kylo would try to swaddle the man.

He lay backwards, gathering the malnourished slave into his arms. Rey, damn her, was curled up in her own bed. Her back was to them.

_She's leaving me with a shattered slave. That's just great..._

"It's okay," Kylo murmured. He reached up a hand and brushed it through Hux's tangled hair. He curled the man to his chest, trying to find out what to do. "It's okay, Hux. No one's gonna hurt you." He adjusted his body so his morning wood wouldn't scare the man even more. If he was used to sex being painful and scary...Kylo didn't want that to be attached to him. "It's okay, Bren. I've got you."

Hux took a shuddering breath. He didn't say anything, but Kylo could feel his fear. He brushed his hands down Hux's back, trying to rub out the tension. Hux whimpered. He didn't look at Kylo's face, but Kylo could feel that he was crying. Kylo frowned. He tried rubbing the tension out of the man's shoulders. The man whined and hid his face in Kylo's chest.

The Sith frowned and soothed back Hux's hair. "It's okay, Hux. Just relax. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"M-m-master," Hux trembled. He looked up, his face streaked with tears. Kylo rubbed them off with the bed cover. " _Please_...I **_can't_**!"

"Can't what?" Kylo asked. He looked at the man, a little confused. "Bren, it's fine. I'll manage."

"I can't have sex with you," Hux mumbled into the bed. "I-I-I'm still sore!"

Kylo looked at Hux like he was crazy. He tried to swallow the bile that was rising up in his throat. Oh...Saint Murphy...Hux thought Kylo wanted _sex_?! "I don't want to do that to you, Hux! You're pregnant! You're sick! I-I _can't_ hurt you like that! Accuse me of many things, but you'll _never_ accuse me of rape!"

"I'm sorry, Master!" Hux wailed. He froze up, terror written on his face. The man balled himself up. He tried to pull away from Kylo, but he was wrapped in the thick blankets. After a few moments of terror, the man fell in a heap. He whimpered and clutched his belly. Kylo drew himself up and flipped on the lamp with the Force. Hux started sobbing, dragging his hips close to his body. "Please, **_please_** don't hurt me! I-I-I'll suck you! But _please_...!"

Kylo grabbed Hux and held the man to his chest. "Hux, Hux, Hux! It's okay! You don't have to do that!"

Hux started shivering and crying. He put his head in Kylo's lap and started bawling. Kylo stroked his hair back. The man was whimpering, begging wordlessly, wailing. He jerked in Kylo's grip, his eyes screwed up. "M-m-master..."

"My name is Kylo Ren." Kylo kept his tone sharp on purpose. I don't want to hurt you!"

"Gave me drugs...." Hux softly said. His hands went to his ass and he started working himself open. Kylo grabbed Hux's wrists. The slave shivered and jerked from the contact.

Kylo's lips brushed Hux's ear. "Hux. My heart. I'm not going to do that to you."

"But that's all I'm good for," Hux whispered. He looked up, his green eyes shining with tears. "That's what Master Teyris says."

"Master Teyris is an asshole," Kylo explained. He rubbed Hux's back again, cursing from the sharp feel of his ribs. He stood up. Kylo brushed the man off and got him to lay in the bed. He reached for the cooler Rey had brought with her (she didn't trust the food) and grabbed the container of instant spaghetti. Not the best food ever, but it was enough to give Hux's babies some nourishment. In the wait, Kylo fixed the slave a peanut butter-pickle sandwich. Hux used to like them. Kylo heated the spaghetti in the mirco-cooker.

Five minutes later, Hux started wolfing down his first full meal in ages.


	8. Hate Leads to Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is not the man he used to be

Maybe the meal itself was the punishment. Hux felt the bile burning in his throat after he wolfed the meal down. He tried not to vomit if he could help it, his little ones needed nourishment, but sometimes...things happened. He got sick. The food was drugged and he couldn't keep it down. He didn't think Kylo would drug him, though. Kylo seemed like a decent person. Not like the bastards who hurt Hux for their own pleasure. Even though he could carry children, his body still needed preparation. If not, it hurt him. He bled. Things tore and he had to be put in a tank before the infection killed him.

Still, Hux didn't like being cuddled to someone's chest, even if the man was wearing clothes.

"Are you okay?" Kylo asked. His dark eyes were concerned, but Hux had learned the hard way not to trust. And, since he was feeling sick, he had a reason not to talk. Hux only nodded before slumping over the table. His stomach was _screaming_ in protest. And not just from hunger, from the fact that Hux was getting sick! He didn't want to get sick all over the table and floor, though. And certainly not all over his Master!

"Hux, you have to tell me!" Kylo sounded like he was pleading. Hux took a shuddering sigh. And that was when he doubled over and started hurling. Hux couldn't help himself. He tried to avoid looking vulnerable, that got you pinned to a table and fucked, but he couldn't help it. The man was doubled in two as he threw up uncontrollably. The bile burned his throat. It just kept coming and coming and coming!

Dimly, he heard Kylo yell. He could only just fell cool hands wipe the vomit from his mouth. The woman, Rey, had her long hair loose. She was pulling his head up, trying to get him t talk to her. Hux's traitorous stomach rebelled again. He dry heaved into her lap. Rey muttered a word under her mouth and wiped the vomit out of his head. The red head shook and tried to curl in on himself. Rey shook her head and gently touched his shoulder.

"What did you give him, Kylo?" she softly asked.

The dark haired man looked up from where he was wiping up the puddle of vomit. Hux cringed. "I gave him sandwiches and spaghetti."

"What did he give you?" Rey asked.

Hux looked away. "Peanut butter, Mistress."

Rey closed her eyes. "Kylo, you _idiot_! You don't give a starving man _peanut butter!_ "

"But he likes it," Kylo protested.

"Doesn't matter! He's half starved!" Rey put her hands on her hips. Hux creeled silently. He looked from Force-user to Force-user. "You don't _do_ that, Kylo! I would give him plain noodles! Or rice with a little gravy! What you want to do is prevent refreeding syndrome--like him barfing! Those babies need food, Kylo. Otherwise, he will die."

Kylo clenched his fists. "What do I do, Mistress Skywalker?"

"Fix him a little rice. Put the broth with the boiled vegetables in it," Rey instructed.

Kylo made a face, but he obeyed. Rey took position behind him, allowing the shivering man to rest his head on her shoulder. She didn't say anything, just say there with him. The first thing Kylo did was heat up a cup of tea. With Rrey's nod of assent, he added lemon juice. Hux took the warm drink after the Sith got done with it. He savored the tea, a little bit of him wondering why it tasted so bland compared to what he was used to.

It only took a few minutes for Kylo to make the replacement meal. Though the mix looked unappealing, Hux ate it. His hands shook as he used the spoon. Rey steadied his hands, her touches soft and gentle. Hux didn't allow himself to relax, though. He drank more of the tea. It did wash his mouth out. He needed the food, too. Hunger and babies lead to a miscarriage.  Hux touched his swollen stomach unconsciously. This meal would tide him over until Teyris thought to feed him.

"That better?" Rey asked.

Hux nodded. "Thank you, Master Kylo."

Kylo closed his eyes. "It's just Ky, Bren. Don't you remember?"

Hux did. It was a hazy time before he was a slave, but it felt nice to have those memories. "Yes...Master Ky."

"It's a start," Rey wearily said. She looked over at the rumpled blankets. "Want me to have him?"

The red head cringed. He could _feel_ the tortures branding his body with shame...

"What do you think, Bren?" Kylo asked. "I kick--Rey doesn't. I don't want to hurt the babies."

Rey was much smaller and she didn't have a cock. Ergo, nothing she could slam into his much abused hole. It was a no-brainer, really.

He nodded towards Rey. "If it pleases you, Master Ky."

Kylo closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes, yes it does."

For the second time that night, Hux found himself sinking into a warm bed. He was usually only allowed a straw mat if he was good. And Hux was rarely good enough for the slave master. The man might have been a Hosnian, but Hux was long since past caring. This respite was nice, but he knew it wouldn't last. Rey allowed him to nestle between her and the wall. It felt safe. And warm, but all Hux cared about was the safe part.


	9. No Violence Before Six AM, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you have an abused slave, a Jedi with two lovers, and a grouchy-in-the-mornings Sith and you get up before six AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please! Comment! It makes me feel better about this story!

Rey awoke several hours later, with a slave curled up around her body. The man was quite skinny, his ribs digging into her body. She could feel the round swell of his stomach, though. Maybe it was her imagination, but she thought she could feel the babies kicking. Rey swore under her breath. Hux was _starving_. The babies would die unless they did something. And Kyla... Kyla didn't need to grow up here. She deserved better. She didn't need to be raised in a place where rape was an accepted norm.

"You okay?" Rey murmured. She brushed back a little of the red gold hair.

Hux's lashes fluttered, revealing his enticing green eyes. Rey could understand why he was being used as a pleasure slave. The man was beautiful. He stirred a little, picking himself up with his forearms. "I am fine, Mistress."

"Are you hungry?" Rey asked. She gestured to the messed up kitchen area. "We can get you more food--and something to help you hold it down?"

"No peanut butter?" Hux ducked his head and swallowed. As if he was expecting to be punished. Rey ignored that and pushed the silken covers off of her body. She left them wrapped around Hux. His skinny frame needed it.

"No peanut butter," Rey assured him. She gestured to a sleeping Kylo. As expected, he was thrashing around in his bed. One hand was gripping the blankets like it was a rope and he was a drowning man. Kylo arched up and gasped, his eyes open but unseeing. Then he fell back and let loose an agonized cry. The man kicked at nothing. And then the blankets tangled about his body.

To Rey's great surprise, Hux stood up. He wrapped Kylo's cloak around his naked body and padded over to the gasping, thrashing Sith. One slender hand brushed over his sweaty forehead. Hux silently combed out the sweat tangled hair, his gaze tender. Rey got a little choked out. This man, who had **nothing** , was trying to help a man who had **everything**. Then the red haired man bent down and brushed a kiss against his sweaty forehead. Rey felt tears start to burn in the back of her throat.

Kylo gasped. His hand reached out and he grasped Hux's wrist. "Han? **_Please_**! Don't-don't-don't torture me! I'm _sorry_! But he made me hurt so much...!"

"No one is hurting you," Hux murmured. He sat beside the Sith, allowing his wrist to be grasped by the terrified Sith. "Lady Rey won't let them."

"I'm sorry," Kylo whispered. Tears were glittering out of his dark eyes and pooled on his chin. Rey swallowed, feeling like she was looking at something she shouldn't be. This was a private moment--but thanks to a Sith, she was forced to intrude. "I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Hux brushed back the sweaty dark hair. His gaze was calm, determined. "You did what you had to do to survive. We _all_ know that Snoke gets what he wants."

"Give me a second," Rey grimly said. She'd seen Kylo stuck in these waking nightmares before. She knew what she had to do--wake him up. What Rey preferred to use was an ice cube down his shirt. But since Kylo's jaw was twisted in an agonized, silent scream, Rey went for the direct route. She put her hands to his temples and _jerked_ Kylo to consciousness. "Hey, Ky, can you tell me where you are?"

"In hell?" Kylo croaked.

Hux smiled shyly as he helped the sweaty Sith up. "I don't argue with that statement."

"Let's get you some food," Kylo muttered. He tried to stand up, but staggered on his legs like a newborn colt. Rey steadied him with the Force. They couldn't risk the babies by having Kylo fall on Hux. What they needed to do was get Kylo back to his "normal" stuff. He needed help, but Rey wasn't sure if she was the person for the job. He had been stuck in another dream...

"No peanut butter," Rey reminded him. She yanked out a chair for Hux and went to get the rice. "More rice and broth for you, buddy. Yummy, I know."

"It's food," Hux softly said. His hands found their way to his belly. "The babies...feel happier." He turned his thin face to the wall. "I can feel them, you know. Like I could feel Kyla. But I can feel the twins..."

"That's good," Kylo murmured. He sat beside Rey and offered her a crooked smile. "Banana smoothie, please."

Rey threw the banana at his head. "Make your own damn breakfast, Sith boy!"

"But aren't Jedi supposed to be all sweetness and Light?" Kylo innocently offered.

"You watch it, buddy. I'll give you another scar," Rey warned. She shook the rice bag at Kylo's face.

"Can we _please_ refrain from violence before six AM?" Hux asked.

Rey about doubled over laughing. She had become a consumer of sarcasm because of Poe. Hux had a dry sense of humor. She liked that, too. "Nope. Not if he doesn't say sorry!"

"Dad, she threw a banana at me!" Kylo yelled. He hurled the banana back at Rey. Rey caught it with the Force and made it splatter all over Kylo's face. The sith wiped off a little mash from his face and stuck it in his mouth. "Yum. Tastes like utter humiliation."

"You're shameless," Rey muttered. She pulled off enough of a bowl for Hux, then dished up enough for Kylo. She set Kylo's down with a large _thump_. "Here. Soft foods for the big baby." Kylo's portion didn't have the broth in it. It was just plain rice and rather bland. "Go on, Hissy-fit Baby, eat up!"

"Dameron has corrupted you," Kylo grumbled. He stood up, his full height towering over Rey. With a straight face, he dumped the bowl all over Rey's head. Then he offered a little half smile as he sat down. "But I don't like rice, Mommy."

Hux was trying not to laugh as he ate his breakfast. A smile broke out over his face and he looked _much_ better.

As Rey introduced Kylo to the wonders of a cold bath later, she could only hope this would give Hux a little hope for the future.


	10. New Day, New Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo tries to help Hux. It doesn't go as well as both hoped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please? Comment? It helps me write better!

One very cold shower later, Kylo was digging through his stash of clothing looking for something that A), wouldn't make Hux look like a washed out corpse and B), could accommodate the babies growing. Sadly, all Kylo had was a robe. It was jet black (which had never looked good on the man anyways) and was at least two sizes two big. Oh, and a pair of small clothes. Kylo helped Hux stand. He was careful not to touch the sensitive breasts and nipples. Whatever alien species Hux was crossed up with made perfection, in Kylo's opinion.

He fought the urge to pepper HUx's bare shoulders in kisses. Before, on the _Finalizer_ , Hux would have protested. But now, Hux would just stand there and take it. No kisses in the shower. No little touches on the bridge. Kylo couldn't count the number of times he'd touched Kyla through Hux's womb.

Lidded green eyes met his and Kylo thumbed away one tear.

"It's okay." Kylo forgot what he'd promised not to do. He caught Hux in a hug, helping the man sit down. Trembling, weak hands clasped his robes. Hux let out a guttural sob. He buried his head deep in Kylo's shoulder. The Sith, who had gone for the classic Sith Lord today (lots of black, silver, and red), could feel the tears soaking his robes. "I'm not going to let them hurt you anymore."

"Why are you doing this?" Hux whispered. He looked up, swallowing. "I-I'm ruined, Ky."

"You're not." Kylo nuzzled the smaller man's neck, drinking in Hux's scent. Though he still reeked of sweat, there was still enough _Hux_ there to make it all better. Enough of the man Kylo loved to be seen. And that was good, because Kylo could work with damaged. "I love you, you know. I...didn't tell you before. I don't want to lose you again."

"I don't wanna go back," Hux murmured. He pressed deeper into Kylo's body. Were it not for the swollen belly and Hux's obvious trauma, Kylo would have considered taking a few kisses that lead to _something else_. "But...I'm not worth a trade deal, Kylo. I'm just not."

"You are worth the galaxy to me."

"Guys, I hate to break up the bonding time, but we need to deal with Teyris." Rey frowned and looked at her comm. Kylo sighed and brushed a kiss against Hux's temple. The man whimpered and put his hand in Kylo's. Kylo rubbed his thumb across the skin and started walking. After two good meals, Hux looked better. His color was much improved, but he was still too thin in the face. Kylo could see how much losing those babies would break his lover. They _had_ to get Hux out of here. And Kylo wasn't kidding about Hux being worth the galaxy to him.

Kylo took a deep breath before entering that hateful throne room. Hux whimpered and hid behind Kylo as they walked in. Several Black Knight, dressed in silver armor, were kneeling before the massive Togruta. They paid Kylo's group no mind. Kylo ignored them. Rey looked like a cat as she walked. Always so smooth and graceful. Like she knew what she was doing to all the men who looked at her. Kylo wondered if she did this to Poe.

_Probably does, come to think of it._

Teyris rose from his ornate throne. "So, did my slave pleasure you last night?"

"Men are not my taste," Kylo lied. He was _very_ into Hux. "He slept with Rey."

"Did he satisfy?" Teyris purred. "I see you've clothed him."

"I want to purchase this slave," Rey announced. She put her hands on Hux's shoulders. The man looked at his feet. Kylo took the subtle rout this time. He wormed his way into the Force, trying to make Teyris more open to selling Hux. "You can't get pleasure like this just anywhere."

Hux, to his credit, looked like he was trying not to throw up.

Teyris rubbed his chin. "You want one of my pleasure slaves, hmm?"

"And his daughter," Kylo growled. He touched the Force, slowly drawing the power needed to make enough lightning to kill Teyris. He smiled openly, holing out his hands. ' _You trust us with your life_ '

The Togruta shook his head. "Come. We have much to talk about."

Rey took her lightsaber and flashed the blue blade. The Black Knights smirked and pointedly looked away. It seemed that Teyris wasn't a popular leader. Kylo, not wanting to be left out of the fun, yelled a war cry and charged the big Togruta, his lightsaber flashing out in a blood red arc.

And then all hell broke lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be going on vacation soon. I might not update this until sometime next month. I'm sorry, guys...


	11. Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate quickly

Hux watched in horror as a golden saberstaff burst out of the lifeless hilt in Rey's hands. Beside her, his red blade a flaming sword in his hands, Kylo held his ground. Teyris widened his eyes. The big Sith Lord grabbed his own lightsaber. He slashed it at Kylo. The young man jumped back. He parried the blow. Teyris whirled on his heels. He sent Rey flying backwards. She whirled on her heels and came right back at him. The golden blade whirred in the air as she aimed for Teyris's head. The Togruta whipped around. He slashed Rey across the face and sent her in a bloody heap.

Hux grabbed her by the armpits and drug the woman out of the way. The other Black Knights did nothing, their eyes watching Kylo with an eerie hunger.

Teyris pounded Kylo with the Force. The younger Sith grunted and staggered backwards. He parried three more strikes, all powerful. He jabbed at the Sith. Teyris caught the blow and jabbed at Kylo's chest. Hux didn't stop to think. He grabbed Rey's sabersyaff from where it lay and slashed at Teyris's back. He only just drew blood. The male roared. He reared around, the red lightsaber lancing straight at him!

The red haired man bounded away with a strength he hadn't known before. He turned on his heels and met the powerful blow. Hux let out a strangled scream. His rage over the past three years bled to the surface and came out in a blur of strikes, parries, and jabs. Kylo worried the Sith's other sides. The heavy blows on Hux's belly made no impact. He just didn't feel them. Red seemed to tinge everything in the room. Something _exploded_ in the room. Teyris staggered backwards, the scars from lightning branding his arms.

"I'll kill you!" Hux screamed. He launched into battle, slashing the borrowed saberstaff like a maniac. Kylo joined him. They both worried Teyris into the corner. The Sith narrowed his red-gold eyes and pounded at Kylo's side. Right where Hux knew there was a sensitive scar. The man screamed and ran at him. Kylo managed to recover just in time.

The red tip of a lightsaber tore out of Teyris's back.

The Togruta gaped like a fish. Surprise and terror glittered in his eyes before he dropped to the floor. Hux wasn't that far behind. He fell to his knees with a scream. The man cradled his belly, feeling the deep, throbbing, pain. He touched the babies and only felt pain.

**_No. No NONONONO!_ **

"No!" HUx clawed at his belly, tears streaming down his face. No! They could not be dead! He wouldn't let his own stupidity kill his babies... "No!" He screamed those words over and over, huddling on the floor.

"Hux! What's wrong?" Kylo staggered up, holding his shoulder. He sat beside the huddled man. "Hux! Please...tell me..."

"They're dead." Hux rocked back and forth on his heels, tears streaming down his face. "I k-k-killed my babies..."

"Oh, Maker..." Kylo swore under his breath. He looked over to Rey. For the record, she was lying unconscious in the floor. He put his big hands on Hux's belly. The shivering man allowed it. "Rey is the one who's really good with this part of the Force. Not me. But I think I can check... Good job with the blade, by the way. Not many can handle her blade."

"But if I k-k-killed them..." Hux couldn't finish the thought.

Warmth seemed the blossom under Kylo's hands. "My Master taught me how to heal wounds. Not fix babies, maybe, but I don't think they're dead. Did you...get hit?"

"It feels like it," Hux softly said. One of the ways Teyris had threatened him had been saying he would hit Hux's stomach until he miscarried.

"Well." Kylo closed his eyes. "I don't think they are dead, but it might be good for us to leave before they blame us for a dead Teyris..."

One of the Knights, a man named Baadur, laughed. "You killed Teyris, so you are now our Lord."

"Shit." Kylo helped Hux stand. "My General said no more crazy Force-users and my Master doesn't count."

Baadur shook his head. "We are yours to command, Lord Kylo."

"We are so screwed," Kylo murmured. He grimaced and supported Hux on one hip. Hux allowed it. "Okay, how about you guys fix Rey? She's kinda injured. And I'm setting all the slaves in this palace free."

The Knight blanched. " _All_ of them, my Lord?"

"All of them." Kylo helped Hux stand. "Now, excuse me, I'm going to see my daughter."

Hux thought it was good that Kylo was publicly claiming Kyla. Then he also decided that it would be a good idea to pass out.


	12. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Hux's fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be merciful and not break Hux any more

Rey came too several hours later. The first thing that she noticed was that she was lying in the same soft, luxurious bed in which she'd spent the night. The second was that the choking aura of darkness around the palace seemed to have gone away. She frowned and pushed herself up. Rey did feel a little stiff, but not as stiff as she would feel if she had fought another, more powerful Force-user. Like a full blow Shadow Knight.

The young Jedi had crossed lightsabers with a certain Baya Nox before. The Farghul woman had escaped most injury. Rey, in her inexperience, had gone straight for the kill. Not the way you handle a Force-user more than capable of killing a Sith no problem.

But Rey had done it and Baya beat her to hell. As such, Rey had learned a few things.

She picked herself up, rubbing the soreness in her arms. The young woman touched the Force, looking for a certain person. "Kylo?"

He looked up from where he was sitting on the other bed. "Oh, good, you're awake. We were about to put ice down your back."

Her dark eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "Kylo Ben Organa Solo Ren! If you ever do that, I **swear** to Saint Murphy that I will **end** you!"

"Please don't!" A red haired man staggered up, fear in his green eyes. It took Rey a second to remember that this was Hux, he was pregnant, and it wouldn't do well to hit him. Killing his babies would probably kill Hux, too. "Please, I beg of you..."

"She's joking, Bren," Kylo sighed. "At least, I hope she is."

Rey decided not to comment. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, looking over at Hux and Kylo. "Anything you two need?"

"Yes." Kylo helped Hux walk over to her. Rey noticed that he was looking a little frail. She kept her mouth closed, though, not sure if she should comment. After all, such things were not Hux's fault. He had been raped, gotten pregnant, and then starved. He'd had no choice in any of this. He was truly innocent--even if Rey still thought of him as the animal that destroyed the Hosnian System.

"What?" Rey looked over at Hux. "Is Teyris dead?"

"Yes, but he took a few injuries." Kylo motioned for Hux to sit down. The former pleasure slave said nothing. Rey took the hint. She settled beside him and rested her fingers against Hux's belly. He was still skinny. Too skinny for Rey's liking. She didn't mention how primitive this was, having a Force-user scan his womb to see how the babies were doing. She could sense Hux's fear. Maybe he had gotten injured in the fight and was just afraid.

Yes, that would make sense. Hux seemed to live in a state of fear.

_He's a slave, Skywalker! Of course he does!_

"They seem fine," Rey gently said.

"I can't feel them." Fearful green eyes met hers. Hux seemed ashamed, thought it wasn't his fault. Rey wasn't sure what to say. "They...they are hiding?"

"Maybe." Rey looked him over again. "Kylo found you clothes?"

"Yes." Hux smiled a little at that and gestured to the girl who had taken over Kylo's lap. "He also found my daughter."

"She looks adorable." And like she hadn't been forced upon him. Rey shuddered seeing twin boys work over Hux's skinny frame. Yet...he was safe now, if Teyris was dead. Right?


	13. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo gets ready to leave...with a Fleet's worth of Black Knights in tow

Kylo wanted to peel Hux off his side and take a shower. Or do something (anything!) by himself. But that would not be fair to the poor man. After all, Hux deserved some pity. His body had been used and abused for pleasure. He'd been raped, probably repeatedly, and was scared of losing his babies.  If those babies were all that kept Hux happy these days, Kylo wanted them to stay that way.

Black Knights were not nice. Several times, a few people had asked if they could take HUx off of his hands. By the way Hux whimpered and clung to Kylo, the Sith figured that these bastards had raped him. They might have used protection, but Hux had still been abused. He hadn't had a choice in the matter. Kylo had snapped at those Knights to fuck off. He'd have his Knights of Ren take care of them later. And by take care, Kylo meant kill.

Now. It was time to make a comm-call and try to soothe things over with his mother.

Kylo didn't sit in the throne. Instead, he sat in the _Falcon_ 's cockpit with Hux by his side. The red haired man put his head in Kylo's lap. He smiled a little, too, his eyes closed. Kylo reached down and untangled a little of the red hair. "You are so beautiful," Kylo murmured. Hux didn't stir. Kylo suspected he was asleep. "Even right now. I don't think I can lose you again."

The holo flickered to life above them and General Leia Organa appeared. She was sitting in her command chair, like she often did, and her sharp brown eyes swept over Kylo. "Well?"

"Teyris is dead." Kylo began like he always did, without preamble. "I killed him. That makes me leader of about seventy Black Knights and over a hundred slaves." He paused, thinking this through. How to mention... "And there is someone I need you to meet, Mother. He kept me sane on the _Finalizer_ , but was captured and sold into slavery." Kylo tried to talk, but anger flared up inside. "He...was from Arkanis."

"So he could bear children?" Leia dryly remarked. "Yavinese males can do the same thing. Don't tell Finn, but Poe is acting like he's expecting."

Kylo supposed that was called for. Poe, Finn, and Rey did fuck a lot. Rey was probably the smart one in keeping up to date on her shots. Poe, who liked being in the middle (Kylo had caught wind of some x-rated conversation between him and Finn), probably didn't. "Yes." Kylo didn't stand. He also didn't want his mother to see the man currently drooling on his lap. "He-he-he was carrying my child when he was taken."

_And I mourned both of them._

Leia swore softly. "Kylo...I am so sorry..."

"Don't be," Kylo managed. "Both of them made it. Rey has Kyla right now. But he's very sick, Mother."

"We will give him the care he needs." Leia looked like she was going to be sick.

"Good, because he's five months pregnant."

H _e was raped, but I'm not going to say that over the comm-waves. Not with other people in the room._

"Oh...Murphy..." Leia looked like she was going to be sick. "Are you sure...?"

"I'm sure it was this man. I'll tell you his name later, but Rey is making me feed him on a schedule." Kylo grimaced, letting his mother know what he thought of **that**. Even if Kylo had accidentally made him sick earlier. "He needs to eat soon."

General Organa nodded. "You need to care for him."

"I will." Kylo swallowed. He hadn't the first time. "And send a few pictures of my cat, okay? She...used to be his and he loved her."

_I wonder how well she'll take to **General Starkiller** being the dam of my child._

"I will." Leia stood. "May the Force be with you, Kylo."

"And you." Kylo cut the link. He finger combed a little more of Hux's hair before gently pushing the man off. They both needed to eat. Tomorrow would be a trying day.


	14. A First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux meets Poe

Hux clung to Kylo during the entire flight. Mostly because Rey took Kyla to the medical bay and Hux wasn't allowed to come. She said he would upset the girl with his constant fretting. The other was his need to get an ultrasound. Hux didn't want to lay in some strange looking machine and risk hurting the babies. Even if the Resistance provided ships came with trained medics.

The first thing Hux saw was a well tanned man, followed by the Traitor. **Both** of them surrounded Rey and caught her in a bear hug. Complete with sloppy kisses on both sides. It took Hux a minute to realize that those were Rey's two lovers. And...each other's lovers, if the tawny man was anything to go by. He did remember the General mentioning a Yavinese man and figured that was him. He looked happy, Hux noted. Like he was proud of his condition, of what _his_ body could do that other's couldn't.

The trio broke apart and drifted back over to Hux, Kylo, and Kyla. Hux gripped his daughter's hand and pulled her close. He didn't trust them. After all, he was General Starkiller and the one thing that was keeping him alive was his babies. Kylo might choose to ignore it, but Hux knew the truth. The babies growing in his womb were innocent and General Organa did not kill innocents.

The shorter man frowned. "He doesn't look good."

"Way to go, Commander Obvious!" Rey chuckled. She lightly thwacked him upside the head. The man yelped playfully.

"Hey now! I'm guessing you didn't get the happy news...?" the tawny man trailed off, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

The Traitor sighed dramatically. "He **insisted** on coming and kicking Kylo in the ass because _someone_ ," the Traitor glared at the tawny man, who just smiled back, "skipped his shots."

"I did not need to know that," Kylo muttered. He backed up from the landing pad, frowning at the amount of dust kicked up by the ships.

The tawny man knelt in front of Kyla. She looked at him with fear in her green eyes and pressed back into Hux's borrowed clothes. "Now, who are you, little girl?"

Kyla hissed at him. "Daddy!"

"It's okay." Hux picked her up awkwardly and she buried her face in his neck. He soothed back her tangled hair, cursing the fact that the bathing pools were already crowded. "It's okay. Kylo won't let him hurt you."

The tawny man looked at Kylo as he stood up. "Look, Ben, I have no idea what the hell is going on here, but he needs to eat!"

"You don't think I don't know that?" Kylo spat. "Poe, I--"

"I don't fucking care, so have him get his ass in the ship so we can talk and maybe I can help." Poe glared at Kylo. Kylo glared back. The Traitor groaned and looked at Rey. Rey just smiled and stepped back. Hux, unsure of what to do, clenched Kyla tighter.

Kylo nodded after a long moment. "This is not Brendol's first pregnancy, Poe. It is yours."

"I was gonna ask for tips, but seeing how you have this thing--"

"I'll talk to him on the ship," Hux interjected. He cringed, looking at Kylo. But no blow ever came and the Yavinese man looked relieved.

"Great!" Poe smiled again and Hux wondered if his happiness was contagious. If so, he needed some.

Hux nodded. He also knew why he had been introduced as Brendol...not Hux. Kylo wanted these babies to live.


	15. Coming Home

Rey almost collapsed into Finn's arms. He kissed her lightly on the cheek before nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck. Rey released the breath she had been holding and hadn't been aware of. Too much time around Kylo Ren reminded her of the night on Starkiller Base. The night Han Solo died and the night that she never thought Finn would wake up. He had been in a coma for **months**. During that time, she'd gotten to know Poe, but it hadn't felt the same. Her Bond with Finn had been almost instantaneous. With Poe...it had grown. Over time.

"I missed you," she whispered. Rey hugged Finn, just drinking in the unique scent of her friend and companion. Finn rumbled a reply, but she wasn't sure that she caught it. Rey was just flooded with relief from being **home**. Because home wasn't a place. It was two people, for her.

"A- _hem_ ," someone coughed. "Aren't you forgetting somebody?"

Rey laughed and turned around. Poe gave her one of his looks before leaning into the hug-fest. "How could I ever forget _you_ , Poe?"

"Because you were forced to deal with tall, dark, and ugly?" Poe muttered. "No offense, Finn."

It seemed that half of the stormtroopers were crushing on either Kylo Ren or Hux. Finn had informed her of that one over a particularly strong batch of Snap's bath tub gin. Mitaka and Rey tried that stuff _once_. It had been every bit as bad as Kay said, too. That pilot seemed to know what she was talking about. Of coursem if you talked to MItaka, he thought that Kaydel Ko Connix hung the moons.

"So..." Rey broke away from the group, edging towards the ship Hux had taken. A little wind kicked up around the landing area, tossing dust into her tunics. Rey ignored it. She was from Jakku, after all. Jakku was far worse than this hell hole could ever be. "I heard that Poe...?"

"Yeah..." Poe scratched the back of his head. "I might have sort of forgotten to get my shots. And you know I like him coming in my ass."

Rey just let it roll off her back like water. Poe had a weak brain-to-mouth filter. Finn, of course, was probably flushing under his dark skin. Rey shook her head. "Yeah, I do. I've watched you two, remember?"

"Oh...yeah..." Poe shrugged before angling back to the Falcon. "Anyways, I want to ask Brendol a few questions. I mean, I don't really think there is a lot out on the Holo about this sort of thing, and I certainly can't go asking a dominate Zabrak! A _straight_ dominate Zabrak! Now, if Maul wasn't so strongly dominate, I **would** ask him, but since I'm pretty sure he'd slice me up and feed me to the crows--"

"Poe. _Breathe_." Rey hugged her other lover tightly before going up the loading ramp. Finn followed at a short distance. She needed to talk to Poe before he aggravated some of Hux's wounds in unawares. She pulled him back behind a few crates. A little light glimmered in Poe's eyes, but Rey stopped it with a look. "Poe, Brendol didn't get pregnant by slipping up like you did." Rey closed her eyes and tried to figure out how to say this. "He...was a pleasure slave."

"I'm going to _kill_ Kylo," Poe snarled. Hr dropped his hand down to his holster. Rey cursed. He jerked away from her, fury in his dark eyes. "I mean it, Rey! You can't do that to someone! Sure, pfassking hell, his body works different, but he's a human being! Kylo Ren is not going to keep a _sex slave_!"

"They were lovers!" Rey snarled. She called the blaster to her with the Force. "Brendol had Kylo's baby in that palace!"

"There's a kid?" Finn yelled across the hold. "I didn't know Kylo had it in him!"

Rey swore under her breath and rubbed her forehead. "Guys, what I'm trying to say is that Brendol's second pregnancy wasn't...brought on by choice."

Poe looked at the metal deck plates. "Yeah...that happens sometimes to guys like us." He looked up and Rey hugged him again. There were too many tears in his dark eyes. "Some sons of bitches don't see me as a guy, they see me as this...thing." Poe paused, as if considering a few things. "Yeah...I'll be nice. Not pry into him too much. Poor guy has to feel alone."

There were times when Rey wondered what had happened to Poe before the Resistance. She hadn't heard about the subspecies before. Poe was pretty new to her. Part of Poe's thing was that he was really sensitive to touch. Rey was pretty sure what Poe saw as normal had been seen as sexual advances and treated as such.

"Try not to scare him, okay?" Rey asked. "Or...hurt him. He's really skittish."

Poe sighed as he wriggled out from behind the crates. "I don't blame him, really. Hell, Rey! You..." Poe swallowed and tried to find his voice, "said that he was raped. I don't blame the poor guy."

And Rey still wasn't sure if they could trust Hux in the Resistance.


	16. Coming Home Once Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...with a pregnant, former sex slave in tow

Sadly for Kylo's peace of mind, Poe went on the _Falcon_ with him and Hux. It was understandable, as Poe was pregnant with his first child. Kylo wondered if Hux had been scared for **his** child. How he had given birth in that dirty, nasty dungeon of a palace was beyond Kylo. It must have been agonizing, having to birth the child without painkillers or anything else. Add in Hux being sexually abused... Kylo wanted to hug Hux tight and never let him go.

The red haired man picked at his food. They were alone in the galley. Kylo had fixed soup from a can and given it to Hux. Even after a few days in space, Hux was looking better. He had better color and he didn't look so skinny. He looked happier, too. "When are you going to tell them?"

Kylo sat in front of his lover, the steaming bowl of soup in his hands. "Tell them what?"

"Who I am," Hux softly said. "What...what I did. They'll kill me." He closed his eyes and gripped the chipped mug. Kylo cursed softly. He didn't touch Hux's hands, just waited for him to speak his piece. Hux didn't like being cut off. "All I...all I ask is that they let me hold my babies." Hux looked up and his voice was rough with tears. "I know they don't want me to stay. I know I'm a dead man walking. I know--"

"That I will never let anyone hurt you," Kylo growled. He drew Hux arms. The man was sobbing, shaking.  Tears soaked his rough clothing. Hux didn't look up. He just sobbed and cried.

"They'll kill me," Hux whispered. "I'm General Starkiller, remember? That's why he...why he...why he--"

"Am I walking in on something?"

Kylo jumped. He pushed Hux to the floor and drew his lightsaber in one seamless movement. The crimson blade flared to life. It came right up under Poe's nose. The tip was maybe an inch from cutting Poe's head off. The man jumped back. His dark eyes were wide in fear. Kylo took a step in front of Hux. He stepped over the sobbing man, pushing Poe back with the Force.

Both men looked at each other. Poe held up his hands in the gesture of surrender. Kylo's dark gaze didn't waver.

"Um...Kylo?" Poe's voice was small, weak. "Aren't you forgetting that I'm kinda your friend now? And I'm pregnant?"

"Hurt him and you'll **die** ," Kylo snarled. He doused the lightsaber, glaring at Poe. The man put his hands up again. On the floor, Hux moaned. Kylo ignored him. "That goes for _all_ of you."

"Why would I want to hurt him...?" Poe sounded offended.

Behind him, Hux stood up. Kylo turned and helped the man up.

"Because I'm General Starkiller," Hux numbly said. Kylo looked at Hux like he was crazy. The red head waved him off. "All...all I want is to hold my babies before you execute me."

Poe looked like he was trying to make heads and tails of this. "You're shitting me."

"No, I'm not." Hux swallowed and touched Kylo's robe. "Please...tell your General...I'm not asking for me, I'm asking for my children."

The golden man sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. He took Hux's hand and pressed it to his face. "Look, Bren, I...don't know what to say." Hux sat beside Poe and both men touched. Kylo stepped back, letting them have their peace. "I mean, I don't think they would kill your babies. Now you? I'm not so sure about?"

"Why do you care?" Hux softly said. He looked at both men, tears in his eyes. "Why do you two care?"

"Because he loves you and I need help with this." Poe took Hux's hand and pressed it to his belly. "Bren, I don't know what to do. I'm _pregnant_. I fucked up, okay? But I want to take care of my baby the best I can. I need your help."

Kylo brushed a kiss against Hux's forehead. "Don't tell the others. Not everyone is as forgiving."


	17. Landing

The waiting was the hardest part. Hux knew they were going to kill him. These guys might not bend him over a chair and fuck him bloody, the Resistance was far more civilized than **that** , but they would kill him. They would take him away from his daughter and his sons. Even if Hux had been forced to endure this pregnancy. He tried to tell himself that these babies hadn't wanted to be inside of him. They hadn't asked for this and it wasn't their fault. HUx, as the sole adult, would have to live with this. Poe wasn't far enough along where he was showing. Hux was--and he was still skinny, still sallow.

He shivered as the _Falcon_ touched down, her engines rumbling softly. Hux moaned and pressed into Kylo. The Sith leaned over and ruffled his hair.

"It'll be okay, Hux," Kylo murmured. He brushed a kiss against Hux's forehead, causing the red head to shake his head. Kylo sighed and looked sad. He still took Hux's hand and held the man tightly. Hux allowed it. He needed all the comfort he could get. He would need all the support, because Hux was walking into his own death.

Kyla looked up, her green eyes. "Am I gonna see _green_?"

"Yes, love." Kylo took Kyla in his arms and kissed her belly. Kyla shrieked. She pulled at Kylo's hair, her eyes light with happiness. Hux felt himself smile.

"Hey, guys, the gangplank is down," Poe announced. He came jogging in from the cockpit. Hux felt himself wince. They had been over this before, if you could believe it. Poe didn't need to be running around. He needed to stay still and not exert himself. Then again, as far as anyone could tell, Poe was only carrying one. Hux felt a little envy. **He** was the one who had swollen beyond reason, of course. "Or am I interrupting father-daughter bonding time?"

"It's okay, Poe," Kylo roughly said. He settled Kyla on one hip. Her chubby hands grasped Kylo's rough Sith robe before she happily stuck a handful of it in her mouth. Hux pretended to ignore that.

"It's time. You guys can't stall any longer," Poe sighed. He ran his hands through curly dark hair before turning away. "Hux, it's okay. I'm pretty sure they don't bite."

They wouldn't hurt his children. That was all Hux cared about right now. He could suffer through another unassisted birth if they allowed his children to nurse, at least to get the first milk. The Resistance would allow these children to be born. Then he could die and Hux would die smiling. He would finally escape the pain that had been his life.

Hux followed Poe out of the old freighter. He kept his head down, looking at his feet. The ginger man took a shaky breath. He wasn't sure if he wanted to live or die. And Hux had known he was pregnant again when, after he'd been fingering the normally fused birthing slit, it had a little give. Hux had almost vomited on the floor. He'd had no way to get a pill. And Teyris...Teyris had said that Hux was just a whore and whores got pregnant and had to live with the consequences all the time.

An older looking woman with grey streaked hair stopped in front of Kylo. Beside her stood a silent Zabrak. Hux cringed back. The Zabrak arched one tattoo before turning his gaze back to Kylo. The Sith held his ground, looking straight back at the two older ones.

"Mother." Kylo nodded to the woman. "Master."

"Papa!" Kyla shrieked. She gave Kylo a sloppy kiss on the cheek before dissolving into fits of giggles.

"I've gotta hear this story," the Zabrak muttered. "Where'd he get the human? Pretty damn hot if you ask me!"

Hux flushed bright red.

"I think we've talked a mouth-to-brain filter," the woman dryly said. "Get one and employ it, Maul!"

The Zabrak, Maul, shrugged. "I speak my mind, Organa." He looked Hux over and the human drew back. "Let's get them inside."

"Mother, this is Brendol." Kylo adjusted the child on his hip. "We, ah...made Kyla on the _Finalizer_. The night I thought he was killed, I left for the Resistance."

"You brought my son back to the Light?" Organa murmured. She took Hux's hands as they left the landing pad and made the short trip over to a prefabricated building. "I want to hear this story, Kylo. The _truth_."

It was only Hux's training that kept his face from crashing. They would allow him long enough to deliver his babies to term. That would have to be enough for Hux.


	18. Homecoming

Takendoa wasn't Rey's favorite planet. She did like all of it's greenery and the lush fores, but it had too many painful memories. This was the planet where Kylo Ren first captured her. This was the planet where she woke up in the brig of a starship and threw a Sith out of her head. This was the planet where she thought she'd lost Finn forever. And, after seeing someone who **had** lost his lover, if only for a little while, Rey saw how good she truly had it. She had Finn and Poe to watch her back. Even if Poe was going to be...incapacitated...for nine months.

Finn brushed a sweet, shy kiss against her mouth. Rey moaned into it, fluttering her lashes up at him. The big man smiled softly. "I'd scoop you up, just for that, but someone might get a little jealous."

"Is it that same someone who forgot his shots?" Rey couldn't stop herself from teasing Poe. The pilot shot her an irritated look as he took off after Hux, Kylo, Leia, and Maul. "I think he likes Bren."

"That, or he needs the help." Finn sighed and sat on one of the crates. "This has got to be scary for him, you know."

"Kalonia did say that Poe was a little different," Rey agreed. She took Finn's hand, rubbing it across her face. "I missed you."

"I missed you." Finn grimaced and ran a hand through his short, dark hair. "Can I say that this is a little awkward now?"

"I thought you were supposed to be the big, strong man," Rey teased. She slipped off her crate, walking beside Finn. He snorted and rolled his eyes. For a former stormtrooper, Finn was a pretty nice guy. He knew what he was doing with a blaster, true, but Maul could use his staff like it was a natural extension of his body. Even after watching him for three years, Rey was still floored when he fought. And floored when Maul and Luke bickered. They fought over **everything**. As Connix said, "Sith and Jedi will never agree. What one calls two, the other calls three."

The only thing Maul and Luke agreed one was that the First Order had to be stopped.

That was literally _it_.

"Please, I already get that from Jess," Finn muttered.

"Hey, you got the Yavinese farm boy pregnant," Rey jabbed. She took Finn's hand and trooped into the conference room. As expected, Maul was glowering in a corner (he did smile. Just not regularly) and Luke was sitting at the table. "You must be feeling pretty virile right now."

"I did not hear that," Maul muttered. He looked over at the talking leadership. "You might want to show a little respect, here. They're trying to see what to do with..."

"You know?" Rey tasted ashes in her mouth. She looked over at Maul. His amber gold eyes were unreadable.

"I'm a karking **mind reader** ," he growled under his breath. "And I know his pain, I really do. But I'm going to let Kylo handle this. After all, it is his baby."

Rey caught the unspoken _literally_.

She nodded and sat down. "Does Leia know...?"

Finn gave her a long look. "Know _what_?"

"You have to keep this a secret," Rey finally said. "That man... Kyla's dam...is General Brendol Hux."

Finn looked at Rey like she was the galaxy's greatest traitor.


	19. You What?!

For some reason, Kylo had always been more afraid of his mother than he was his Master. Maybe because Maul had already worked out his aggression with Luke. Though Kylo hadn't been on Base since **that** fight, he had heard the story. Those two had gone at it like a pair of roaring whirlwinds, punctuated with insults, curses, and attempts to castrate the other. They had destroyed three x-wings and a transporter in that fight. After that, Leia had grabbed both males by the ear and proceeded to have _**both**_ of them apologizing profusely for destroying her nice base.

Maul rolled golden eyes. "It wasn't as spectacular of a fight as Raptor makes it out to be."

"Three x-wings," Leia jabbed. She glared at the Zabrak. Maul shrugged and leaned back like a contented cat. "So, explain the pregnant slave, Ben."

_And this is going to be as awkward as hell..._

"Don't make the boy talk about s-e-x in front of your brother," Maul muttered. He dodged the elbow thrown his way. " **Hey**! I'm not the one who still hasn't gotten laid! And I'm a _Sith!_ "

This time, Leia smacked him upside the head, inasmuch as his horns. "Get a brain-to-mouth filter, you blasted Zabrak! We are not talking about that! We are trying to figure out why--!"

Kylo gave Maul a long look. "What did you do whilst I was away?"

"I might have introduced her to a few Sith texts," Maul shrugged. "Mostly stuff about the Black Knights. I had a feeling that you would be bringing back guests."

He didn't try to argue with his Master. Both of them tended to do things their own way. It was a Sith thing, and Maul often gave advice. Kylo knew all of his fighting forms. Both of them tended to use the other as a sounding board for operations. And if Maul had given Leia one of his books (Iolo said he had taught himself how to read and books were precious to him), Maul clearly respected her. He might have used words he knew upset her, but that was part and parcel of being around a Sith.

"What is with the slave?" Leia pressed. "He...doesn't look healthy."

"His name is Brendol. He's from Arkanis," Kylo managed. Technically, this was all true. "He's...one of the subspecies like Poe was. And...Snoke knew. But Bren came to me and...he wanted to be wit someone he trusted, someone he knew wouldn't hurt him." Kylo took a deep breath. "So we did it and he got pregnant. Then Snoke got mad at me, taking Bren away as punishment."

"That's what men like Snoke do," Maul sighed. He looked over at Leia, his expression grim. "Sidious did the same thing to me. You can use the Dark without being submerged in it--and it makes you pretty strong. But once you let it get inside you and you don't have a grounding point...that's when it can hurt you. But then...that's when you're pretty damn near unstoppable. You hurt too much and you just don't care about dying or not. And, Kylo, tell her the truth."

"I am," Kylo lied.

Maul raised one tattooed marking. Leia cast Kylo a long look. "I can read minds, you know. Or do you want me to do it?"

"They'll kill him!" Kylo couldn't stop himself. He'd just found Hux after three fucking years... "They'll kill him, Maul!"

"Your son is in love with General Brendol Armitage Hux," Maul airily said. "General Starkiller is your son's grounding point and vastly important to his mental stability. Trust me, I know."

Kylo screamed. He pulled the Force to his fist and hit his Master in the chest.


	20. Lightsabers

"They'll kill him! They'll kill him!"

HUx heard the thud of a body hitting the wall and the whine of lightsabers being ignited. He jumped from where he was sitting and looked over his shoulder. Kylo had his lightsaber out and that cursed thing was crackling like it always did. But the red Zabrak...that beast with horns and tattoos and a power that even **Hux** could feel...had what looked like Rey's golden staff...only in red. He held it in a protective stance, though. Not like he was going to kill Kylo.

"They won't kill him if they have a lick of sense," the red argued. Hux cringed, though, when he saw the hatred in General Organa's eyes. He had to defuse this situation before one of them killed the other. Even if he crawled on the ground and "pleaded his belly". Surely...surely the Resistance wouldn't kill him yet... "He's your grounding point, Ren!"

"Why _the hell_ did you tell her?!" Kylo screamed. He came at the red with a vengeance, his lightsaber an arc of light. The Zabrak responded in kind, sending Kylo back a few feet as he charged. They seemed to dance as they sparred across the floor. Hux watched in open jawed amazement as the two Warriors, both clearly capable of killing the other, held off just that little bit.

"Got that out of your system, Ren?" the red hissed. He _effortlessly_ pushed Kylo to the wall and doused the lightsaber. The red held his staff just under Kylo's chin, his golden eyes blazing with fire. "If they are wise, _they will not harm him_!"

Kylo struggled against the red's control. "Why you...!"

"Focus, Ren." The red's voice was commanding, like he was used to being obeyed. Kylo jerked his head back. The tattooed red Zabrak ignored that, instead focusing on his Apprentice's breathing. "You must stay calm. You're scaring him!"

"Dammit, **_they'll kill him_**!" Kylo shrieked. "What about when Sidious tried to kill your Kilindi and your Daleen! _You fought him_! You got so kriffed up that he thought you would die and he let them live because they saved you!"

"Kylo, please!" Hux wailed. He thought of Kyla, of the children he now carried. " **Please**...you're making it worse!"

"Listen to the man," the red rumbled. "You need to calm down so you won't hurt someone!"

General Organa cleared her throat as she stood up. "I think I've seen all that I need to see here."

Hux had to make one last try. Ignore the two idiots fighting beside him, ignore Poe and Rey, ignore all of that. Just make some last ditch effort to postpone the execution date until the babies were born. He didn't dare hope for much else. After all, he was just a slave and a slave had no rights. He took a deep breath and crossed the room. He'd gotten good at kissing ass (sometimes literally) in Teyris's palace. But here he had to try...for the lives of the babies, not for himself.

Hux knelt with trembling knees. "Please...please don't kill me until I've had the babies..."

The look in General Leia's eyes was unreadable. "I'll see what I can do, General Starkiller."

"My children are innocent."

"Just like the Hosnian System was innocent?" General Organa asked. Hux cringed. He deserved that, he really did. Now all he could do was wait until the two Sith stopped fighting and actually made a plan.


	21. He Can't Stay Here

To be perfectly honest, Rey wasn't surprised that Maul and Kylo got in a fight. Like literally, start a brawl **with lightsabers** in front of General Leia. Sith tended to do that quite a bit. Not like the Jedi, who liked to talk things over. Sith tended to get in a fight and not talk about it afterwards. But she still jumped back when Maul started treating Kylo like what he was, the Warrior the red Zabrak was born to be.

Rey caught Kylo's sleeve as he stormed out. "What was that **about**?!"

"They are going to execute _Hux_ ," Kylo hissed. "So I'm taking him away from here."

Her breath caught as she looked at the young Sith. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, he's pregnant! He needs medical help!"

"There are pregnant Yavinese men on every major planet," Kylo hissed. "You can thank Queen Miraj for that. He's from Arkanis. Hux's slit is a little smaller and it doesn't fuse up. Fuck him through that and he won't get pregnant, but you need lube. Poe's different, but pretty close. I'll take him to Coruscant."

"But your training!" Rey yelped. "Maul--"

"Maul is no help!" Kylo snarled. Yellow flashed in his dark, expressive eyes. Rey stepped back. Kylo was dangerous when he got like this. "I'll take the _Obsidian Blade_ and get out of here. Take him to Coruscant. Poe can manage on his own. This one is on _him_ , he had sex with Finn and forgot to get his shots. That's on Poe. Hux...Hux needs a chance so I'm giving him one."

"I'll get the ship." Rey couldn't believe what she was saying. She was going to help Kylo betray the Resistance once again. "I'll get Kyla..."

"No." Kylo closed his eyes and Rey could swear his heart was breaking. "Let...let Leia have her granddaughter. I don't think Hux could handle a three year old and twin boys."

"You have my comm number. You know I'll never rat you out." Rey crossed the landing pad with Kylo, looking around for the ground crew. She could mind trick the others into thinking Kylo had clearance. He would know what to do. She'd miss Hux, but the man needed a chance. Maul would know what to do. He would understand. He'd done the impossible to keep his two mates from his Master. Long story, but Rey understood her own polyamory likes from him. Maul would understand. He'd threaten to pull his Order if Leia tried to find them. Rey trusted the old Zabrak.

"Thank you," Kylo whispered. He took off down the alleyways of parked ships, looking for his private skiff. The _Blade_ wasn't good for long haul trips, but she would get them to Eridau. They could pick up the Cosmos Corral from there and go to Coruscant. There was a suite for Princess Leia, but the woman never checked it anymore. If Kylo had sense...

Rey looked for Hux. She needed to get him before they dragged him off to the cells. Kylo was right, the Resistance **wasn't** a safe place for the former General. But she could get him to a place where he would be safe.

"Hux?"

The man jumped. He was cowering behind a stack of crates. Rey took his hand, helping him up.

"Kylo is taking you to Coruscant. We're worried they'll kill you. The twins need you," Rey explained.

"Kyla..."

"Kyla has the Force," Rey hastily said. "She needs to stay here so she doesn't give you away."

Hux looked pained. "But I can't..."

"Hux, you'll **die** otherwise," Rey hissed. She took his hand and started running as fast as she could. Hux stumbled after her. Getting him off world was the priority now. Hux's children deserved to have both parents. It wasn't fair to Kyla, but that was just the way things worked.

They were almost there when a hail of blasterfire stopped them in their tracks.


	22. Getting Away

Kylo's red lightsaber flashed to life as he turned around. He spied about six members of the Resistance, including a few of Luke's old Jedi, coming right at Rey and Hux. Kylo felt the protective urges of a Sith fill him up, over the top. The _Obsidian Blade_ could take care of herself when it came to prep work. Kylo had just figured that Hux would feel better if he'd checked the ship personally. But now it didn't matter, because Kylo was going to save Hux weather the others let him or not.

The lightsaber hissed through the air as he savagely struck a Jedi's purple blade. Kylo grabbed the Force and sent the man tumbling head over heels. The Jedi landed hard and jumped up. Kylo hit him with Force lightning and sent him flying backwards. The lightning ionized the air, making Kylo gag with the stench. Beside him, Rey started dragging Hux to the ship. Kylo ignored him. They had to get Hux _out of here_ before they killed him. Because Leia couldn't stop them and she was too much of a coward to shelter a scared, starving slave.

Another Jedi spun on her heels to gather speed and momentum. Her grey blade slashed at his head. "I knew it! I knew you'd show what you are, **Sith**!"

"You say that like it's bad thing," Kylo jabbed. He lunged at her, slicing the hilt in two. Maul had taught him that a Warrior didn't need to kill to win a battle. All you had to do was out smart the enemy and make them tumble backwards. Destroy the weapon, not the Warrior.

He sent the woman flying into a wall. One of the other Knights dropped back. He looked young. He looked like he wasn't quite sure what to do, but Kylo was pretty sure this kid didn't deserve to be fighting a Warrior of his caliber. And Kylo still wanted to be on speaking terms with his mother, so he was trying not to kill anybody. All he could do was wound and knock them out. So he knocked the kid out and sent him stumbling. Kylo jumped over his prone body. Rey might have yelled something and Hux definitely screamed for Kyla, but Kylo didn't see how he was going to be able to rescue his daughter, too. Besides, the Resistance wouldn't kill a child. No matter who's child they were.

Hux was screaming as Kylo bounded into the _Blade_. " ** _No_**! Where's Kyla!"

"We'll die if we take here!" Kylo yelled back. "She'll be fine, Hux! Rey will take care of her!"

He'd gotten his piloting skills from his father. Kylo was just got at piloting and he enjoyed doing it. Leia had gotten the _Obsidian Blade_ for just little day trips around the system, not them running for their lives. But there wasn't anything Kylo could do. He had to get away from here before someone shot Hux and left him bleeding out. The Resistance was full of people motivated only by revenge.

"No..." Hux huddled on the floor, looking utterly defeated. Kylo bit his bottom lip. As much as Hux clung to him, Kylo knew that the man still had his temper. He might not take well to being forced to leave Kyla... but Kylo was at a loss on what to do. He couldn't train his daughter...could he?

"Comm Rey, tell her to meet us on...Eridau," Kylo finally said. He set the ship on autopilot before tossing his comm to Hux. As much as he loved the battered General, Kylo still had a temper. "Tell her to bring Kyla."

Hux gave him a pathetically grateful look. Kylo bit his bottom lip as he turned away. Four hours. Four hours until Eridau and then to freedom. There were places that hadn't been touched by the war...places like Yavin IV. And they would be more welcoming of a couple consisting of two males. Rather than a place like Amaal, which was one of the colonies where the guys in charge controlled everything about everyone.

"Thank you..." Hux murmured. He looked at the comm like it was the greatest thing in the galaxy. Kylo smiled softly as he brushed a kiss against his love's forehead. He'd take care of Hux and the babies.

And get to know his daughter better, in the shadows of the ruined Temple on Yavin IV.


	23. Epilogue

**Six Months Later...**

Coruscant. Not exactly the place Hux always thought he would end up. Once upon a time, he had entertained notions that he might be Emperor one day. But, alas, it seemed that that was never to be. Perhaps that was always what the Fates had in mind, to capture him with just the barest promise of luck or the idea he would succeed. That he could become more than the failure his father thought he was. Brendol Hux, III certainly had nothing to do with the rest of his family. And if they got wind of how...shamefully...he had come into his second pregnancy, he would have been disowned more surely than he already was.

The ginger needed a break from the twins. Both boys and both strong in the Force. Along with Kyla, Kylo was going to have his work cut out for him. Hux allowed a slight smile to cross his lips as he walked over the wooden bridge. Kylo often said that if Hux had been found when he was younger, he would have made a fine Jedi or a Sith. But, as he hadn't been found, his connection had withered and it was no more.

Perhaps that was for the best.

A little bit of a chill wind pulled at the edges of Hux's cloak, reminding him that it was probably time to think about going back. The red head wasn't sure if he should obey it or not. He didn't want to miss out on time with the twins, but their constant demand for attention left little room for rest and order in Hux's life.

It was probably time to head back. After all, it was his birthday and Kylo had promised something special. The ginger man wasn't quite sure what to expect as he walked along. He'd never had a proper birthday party before. Nor had Kyla. She was probably due for one anyways. Not that Hux truly remembered the date of her birth. He'd been far too out of it with the pain. Oh, how much that had hurt him, to give birth and to know he could die in that filthy room.

Here, he was at least given a hospital room.

He wandered back to the small apartment. Leia Organa seemed to understand and she'd at least allowed them to use her old place. She never went to Coruscant. Not with the war, not anymore. They could use it. His...twins, Armitage and Maddox, deserved a safe place to grow up in. And Hux didn't think he could have survived giving birth on Amaal unassisted.

"Hey." Kylo greeted him at the door with a kiss. Hux drew back, still a little afraid of physical interactions. "Kyla wanted to give you a Faerie princess party. You have been warned."

"You saw me dance," Hux reminded him, the barest hint of a smile in his words. "I'll wear the hat for our daughter's sake."

_**Our** daughter. I owe Rey for knocking sense into his thick head._

Kylo laughed. "She wants to put makeup on you, too."

"No thank you." Hux managed to laugh before he stepped inside.

"Daddy!" A little girl wearing a pink tutu came flying down the narrow hallway, pink sparkly charms already braided into her dark locks. Hux could pride himself in the fact that the twins were gingers like him. "Papa said you liked the Faerie princess too!"

Hux caught her and swung his daughter around in a circle. "Sweetheart, I love whatever makes you happy."

Kylo made a strangled noise in the background. Hux elected to ignore him. After all, he had a party to attend.


End file.
